DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant ): Elements of effective in-hospital smoking cessation interventions include physician advice, bedside counseling, pharmacotherapy, post-discharge contacts and behavioral therapy with skill training. To date, little is known about successful smoking cessation strategies among ethnic minorities. Chinese Americans constitute the largest (23 percent) of the Asian American subgroup, numbering 1,645,472 in 1990. Their population growth is attributed mostly to immigration from China where there is an epidemic of smoking (74 percent prevalence). Thus, it is not surprisingly that reported smoking prevalence among Chinese immigrants in the US is as high as 55 percent. The proposed four-year prospective, randomized clinical trial with 12 months follow-up, will test the efficacy of a culturally and linguistically tailored physician directed, nurse managed, smoking cessation and relapse prevention intervention among hospitalized Chinese smokers. The study has two aims: 1) To test the efficacy of the intervention among smokers with cardiovascular disease, pulmonary disease and diabetes mellitus related illnesses; and 2) To examine a set of measures (background, general health, psychosocial, and smoking process) that are associated with smoking cessation at 6 and 12 months. Patients who smoked in the 3 months prior to admission at 6 San Francisco Bay Area hospitals (1 university, 4 private and 1 county) will be screened, recruited and randomized to one of two interventions.